Protocole de merde!
by Uki96
Summary: [DEFI SPLEENIEN] Une table. Un elfe nouvellement couronné. Un druide qui mange comme 28. Une tâche de graisse. Qu'est-ce qu'Ander a fait au ciel pour mériter une telle punition? Allander.
Helloooooo ! Et hop hop, un nouveau défi de ma rate (compris ? Spleen… rate… anyone ? #ForeverAlone) !

 **Ship :** Allander (Allanon x Ander Elessedil)  
 **Prompt :** Un personnage reçoit un message d'un admirateur mystérieux  
 **Première phrase :** Quand _X_ ouvrit la porte, il souhaita que…  
 **Dialogues :** ''Tu es sexy quand tu es affamé'' – ''J'ai vu les regards que tu me lançais quand tu pensais que je ne faisais pas attention''

 **Disclaimer** : TSC ne m'appartiennent pas  
 **Beta :** La douce et gentille Spleen du Kiwi Bleu qui m'a agréablement surpris en me corrigeant assez rapidement, malgré le boulot monstre qu'elle se tape (massage et mojitos pour elle !)  
 **Note :** Putain mais c'est quoi qu'ils attendent pour nous le rendre canon le Allander ? L'Apocalypse ? Le Jugement Dernier ? MERDE QUOI ! Bougez-vous le cul dans la saison 2 quoi !

ENJOY !

* * *

Quand Ander Elessedil ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger royale, il souhaita immédiatement ne jamais y être entré.

Là, assis sur une chaise au coin de la table, se trouvait le druide Allanon, mangeant avec entrain des cuisses d'un animal quelconque. Manger avec entrain, quel euphémisme.

Le druide dévorait toute la nourriture posée devant lui, à croire qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une décennie. Bon, il était vrai qu'un sommeil aussi long que le sien pouvait ouvrir l'appétit, mais l'elfe était vraiment choqué par l'enthousiasme que l'homme mettait à la tâche pour lécher ses doigts et son assiette, pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Allanon, saisissant une nouvelle brochette de viande, sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Levant les yeux, il aperçut son ami, le nouveau roi des Elfes, le regarder avec désapprobation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es sexy quand tu es affamé, on croirait presque que tu fais des provisions pour les quinze hivers à venir ! sortit l'elfe avec un léger sourire en coin. »

Allanon baissa les yeux sur son assiette, à nouveau remplie à ras bord de victuailles. Peut-être qu'en effet, il se lâchait un peu trop sur la viande. Relevant la tête, il contempla un instant le visage magnifique du roi.

Ander se balança sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise face au regard incisif du Druide. Il avait toujours eu du mal à être lui-même en présence d'Allanon. L'humain le fascinait autant qu'il l'attirait, et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en tant que roi, héritier d'un royaume quasiment décimé en partie par des humains, il ne pouvait se permettre de céder à ses pulsions.

Et ce n'était pas ce bougre de Druide qui lui facilitait la tâche, toujours dans ses pattes, à le toucher, à être si près de lui, toujours sentir son souffle sur sa nuque quand il était sur son trône à régler les affaires du pays. Oui vraiment, Ander n'était pas si heureux que ça de voir son Druide se goinfrer devant lui. Et cette trace de graisse au-dessus de ses lèvres lui donnait envie de le lécher… NETTOYER !

Ander ne voulait pas lécher qui que ce soit, il voulait juste que son ami arrête d'être aussi ridiculement… Proche ?

L'elfe sursauta en se rendant compte que sa rêverie lui avait fait perdre le fil de sa pseudo-conversation inexistante avec l'humain. Allanon se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Mais pourquoi ce Druide ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui ? Ander ne pouvait pas supporter autant de frustration, c'était surhumain, ou surelfe, comme les puristes de la race pouvaient le dire.

« J'ai vu les regards que tu me lançais quand tu pensais que je ne faisais pas attention, dit calmement le Druide. »

Ander le regarda avec confusion. Pourquoi diable les humains étaient-ils si cryptiques ? Remarque, pas les humains, juste un certain Druide grognon et diablement séduisant. Et toujours cette marque de graisse au-dessus de ses lèvres. Dieu que c'était insupportable pour le roi.

« Q-quoi ? demanda Ander.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder à la dérobée, quand je travaille ou que je fais quoi que ce soit. Il y a un problème avec moi ? Tu n'es pas satisfait de ma présence ? »

L'elfe en aurait gémi de frustration. Et voilà que le bougre pensait que c'était de sa faute. D'une manière ça l'était.

« Non, réussit à répondre l'héritier du trône. C'est d'ailleurs tout à fait le contraire, je réfléchissais à une proposition. Souhaiterais-tu devenir mon conseiller ? »

Oui, bien joué Ander ! se dit le roi. En voilà une brillante idée ! Laisser la cause de ses problèmes être encore plus proche de lui. Mais quel idiot vraiment, se morigéna-t-il en silence.

Le Druide avait l'air plus surpris que content, à vrai dire.

« Conseiller ? Je pensais que je l'étais déjà, non ? »

Eh merde, fustigea l'elfe. Pourquoi avait-il sorti une telle bêtise ? Bien sûr que le Druide était déjà son conseiller. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce bourbier ?

« Si seulement tu pouvais être moins attirant aussi, soupira le roi. »

Allanon recula d'un pas, encore plus étonné par le comportement du roi. Roi qui venait d'ailleurs de se mordre violemment la langue, jusqu'au sang.

C'était une blague, se dit Ander. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé tout haut. Non. Nope. Pas possible. Pourtant, la tête d'Allanon, bien réelle elle, lui soufflait que son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser. Voilà que son ami venait de découvrir de la pire façon possible qu'il était attiré par lui.

« Euh… Hum… désolé, je réfléchissais à voix haute, essaya de se rattraper le roi. »

Non, à ce niveau-là, autant arrêter d'essayer, et se laisser tomber au fond du trou. Au pire, Ander pouvait toujours le faire enfermer s'il menaçait de le dire à la cour.

« Je… euh… pas de problème, répondit Allanon, hésitant quant à la tenue qu'il devait adopter. »

Allanon était surpris, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Son roi venait juste de le nommer conseiller avant de le rabrouer pour être trop attirant. On pouvait faire mieux comme promotion au sein du pouvoir royal.

Allanon était surpris, mais pas pour les raisons qu'Ander pouvait penser. Bien sûr, le Druide avait une immense affection envers son roi, mais de là à estimer une attirance autre. Il n'était pas sûr.

De plus, il ne fallait pas s'amuser avec les jeux de pouvoir dans une cour elfique. Les elfes et leurs multiples règles et manières, on pouvait marcher sur un insecte et déclencher une guerre, le Druide devait donc être encore plus prudent que d'habitude.

« Je vais… aller… consulter le trésorier, sortit abruptement Ander, coupant Allanon dans sa réflexion. »

Ander se retourna, laissant Allanon bouche bée.

« Attend ! »

La voix d'Allanon arrêta le roi, qui se retourna lentement, le regard un peu inquiet quant à la suite des évènements.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour être votre conseiller, mon roi, déclama le Druide, faisant une révérence en direction d'Ander qui sourit. »

Ander Elessedil était décidément l'elfe le plus chanceux de tout le continent. Mais il y avait encore un détail à régler.

« Allanon, votre premier devoir sera de nettoyer votre bouche, vous avez de la graisse partout sur le visage ! Occupez-vous en maintenant, ou alors ce sera moi qui le ferais ! »

Allanon sourit, s'essuyant la bouche. Aujourd'hui n'était peut-être pas le jour pour envoyer valser le protocole elfique. Mais heureusement pour lui, le Dadga Mor n'était plus, il lui restait encore de nombreux jours pour tester les limites des règles de la cour avec son roi.

Game on !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit OS tout pépère tranquille, vous avez pensé quoi ?


End file.
